secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Loki Eliot
Loki Eliot is known by many residents in SL, especially from the SL Kids community. First arrived in October 2005 and since then has made an impact in the child av community with his shops, his DJing, and his island retreats for adventrous virtual kids. His creativity knows no bounds and is repeatedly shown through his imaginative builds, games and roleplay story telling. KID AWARNESS After attacks were made on some of his fellow child av residents, Loki started an awareness campaign realising that those being virtual kids in SL needed to be more thoughtful about how they acted around others. POLICIES ON AGEPLAY A the beginning of 2007 Loki was given a notecard expressing a new policey Linden Lab had on so called "Sexual Ageplay". This note card caused outrage across second Life community as it was seen as the start of oppression on residents who were innocent. Chadrick Linden assured Loki that his islands did not break the new policey. STEAMPUNK STREET URCHINS Loki has a few places in New Babbage. There he owns an old theatre that holds many secrets. He owns a Absinth Cafe and shop. He is leader of the steampunk kids. The Murder mystery and Eliot device. Late 2007 a series of murder mystery roleplays happend in New Babbage. It was later revealed Loki Eliot was the mastermind behind the complex story. The story involved members of secret societies, mad professors experimenting with machines and occult, warewolves, Old gods, kidnappings and hidden rooms. The scale of the story can be seen from two very good recordings of the events taking place between august and september. http://natachachernov.blogspot.com/ http://narethenishi.blogspot.com/ The Steampunk video In July 08 Loki produced a short film showing the town of New Babbage. The video took off not only as a good example of steampunk but also showed what is possible with secondlife. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jlu5QmMWkpY M Linden (Mark Kingdon CEO of Linden Lab) mentioned the video in an interview "Stunning video... Philip sent me a link to YouTube and said 'Mark, you should check this out', and I'd just seen it the same morning... it was really arresting because of the kind of foggy, smoky atmosphere, and it was beautifully filmed and I was just incredibly moved by it..." ][link titlelink title] THE SL GOONIES Loki's gang is called the Goonies based on an old 80's film. To be in the gang you have to complete an initiation. Being in the Goonies means you get to take part in the Goonies Adventures. And there is a web site about the adventures http://www.slgoonies.com/ The adventures in the Goonies are never planned in as much as Loki does them suddenly and without warning. This is just the way Loki likes to roleplay. He is a freeform roleplayer and sets up obstacles and you roleplay reacting to those situations. Its just like playing a computer game, except he has set the game up for you :) GOONY ISLAND Due to real world situations that he wont detail, Loki was away for 3 months at the start of 2008. On his return he moved his popular Island to a devoted sim called Goony Island next to Whippersnapper. Apparently to make Nemo Beach safe incase he were to disappear. Later it was learned that Loki's real life typist had been made unemployed putting him in a situation where he could no longer pay the tier for Goony Island. But with the help of those who frequently use the Islands the tier is being successfully paid. Things got harder as Linden Lab in autumn of 2008 announced they would be hiking up the tier price of Open Space sims. This meant that the Goonies island tier would be even harder to pay. But everyone loves goony island so much that the donation board is paid every month to help. {C}SL5B {C}In June Loki Eliot was key person in the SL5B drama. He and Marianne McCann submitted their ideas to the SL5B event. They were then told they would not be allowed to build their ideas because "the scope of the SL5B event has changed this week, where Linden Lab want to take a more active role in the event" "LL cannot "sponsor" your community in a public way ;-(". Their community being the Child Avatar community. The result was outrage by the whole resident community submitting to SL5B and many pulled out their contributions. Linden Lab taking control of SL5B after the volunteers spent a whole year preparing was met with utter disgust. After two weeks of campaigning and falling out with his own community over kid5b, Loki and other child avatars were allowed to submit their ideas again. Loki's Childhood Dreams Dome went on to be a very popular and inspirational exhibit. SL5B and other SL events could be changed for the future after what had happend. KID5B Some saw it as "Not exactly falling out but tried to take over the event." But others saw that Loki tried to bring project management to what was a big event. SECOND CHILDHOOD NETWORK Loki with the help of someone (forget the name) created a network HUB in SL that connects the most popular places in the Child Avatar Community. Its a box that when you click opens up a circle of place buttons to choose from. It has made it easy for people to explore the best Kid avatar places. Here is a video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1O2pz4dpz0 in 2010 Loki decided to upgrade the homestead of Goony Island and changed its name to Escapades Island . Saying the old island was to small and that he wanted more space to do more things. He also left the SLC group to concentrate on new ideas. In New Babbage Loki created the Black Heart role-play game. 2011 Loki learnt to create mesh objects and rebooted his clothing brand. He also created fun games on Escapades island and became featured several times on the Second Life Destination guide. In New Babbage Loki finished the 5 year story about Jason Moriarty with the Dark Aether Falls story. The game was so popular on destination guide that it had to be removed from the destination guide. Darker than the previous stories it's been said to reflect Loki's personal life where in the same year he lost a close friend to suicide. He said Dark Aether was the last big RP he would be doing in New Babbage but hinted at something new for 2012. Early 2012 Linden Lab asked Loki to Host a gaming themed forum event on the Second Life forums. category:people